nine_star_hegemon_body_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Chen/Fights
Fights Volume 1: Dragon Soars From the Shallows * Long Chen (No Cultivation) Vs. Li Hao (3 Heavenstage of Qi Condensation): Long Chen won - Bet. * Long Chen (FengFu Star Embryonic Form) Vs. Li Hao (3 Heavenstage of Qi Condensation): Long Chen won. * Long Chen (FengFu Star Initial Form) Vs. Wang Mang and Zhou Yaoyang (7 Heavenstage of Qi Condesation): Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Sergeant of Phoenix Cry Empire: Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Huang Chang (7th Heavenstage of Blood Condensation) : Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Xia Changfeng (peak of Blood Condensation): Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Marquis Ying (7th Heavenstage of Tendon Transformation): Long Chen saved by Wilde. * Long Chen and Wilde Vs. Marquis Ying (7th Heavenstage of Tendon Transformation): Long Chen and Wilde lost and Long Chen fled. * Long Chen Vs. Marquis Ying (7th Heavenstage of Tendon Transformation) }}:Marquis Ying fled.}}:Marquis Ying fled. * Long Chen Vs. KingKong Fury Ape (second rank Magical Beast): Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Marquis Ying (7th Heavenstage of Tendon Transformation): Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Xia Youyu and 2 Tendon Transformation specialists: Long Chen won. * Long Chen and Long Tianxiao Vs. White-Robed Man (late Tendon Transformation realm): Long Tianxiao defeated. * Long Chen Vs. White-Robed Man (late Tendon Transformation realm): Draw * Long Chen Vs. White-Robed Man (late Tendon Transformation realm): Long Chen won. Volume 2: Great Peng Spreads its Wings, Hating How Low the Heavens Are * Long Chen and Little Snow (third rank Magical Beast) Vs. Qi Xin (peak of Blood Condensation) : Little Snow won. * Long Chen Vs. Qi Xin (peak of Blood Condensation): Draw. * Long Chen, Tang Wan-er and Ye Zhiqiu Vs. Gui Sha (Corrupt Devil) : Tang Wan-er and Ye Zhiqiu defeated. * Long Chen Vs. Gui Sha (Corrupt Devil) :Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Feng Hai (mid Tendon Transformation): Long Chen defeated. * Long Chen Vs. Qi Xin (Tendon Transformation) and Lei Qianshang (Tendon Transformation) : Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Gu Yang (ancestral blood support) : Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Wu Qi (peak mid Tendon Transformation) : Long Chen won. Volume 3: Blood-Soaked Saber Trudges Across a Path of Bones * Long Chen Vs. Bloodnet Sect disciples (Tendon Transformation): Interrupted by Zhao Changxing. * Long Chen Vs. Zhao Changxing (Bone Forging): Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Three elders from the Bloodnet Sect (Bone Forging): Interrupted by Chu Yao . * Long Chen Vs. Favored (dark green cap) : Long Chen won. * Long Chen Vs. Corrupt Elder (eight-temper Bone Forging) : Long Chen defeated. * Long Chen Vs. Corrupt Elder (eight-temper Bone Forging): Long Chen won.. * Long Chen and Mo Nian (Favored) Vs. Yin Luo (Chosen Corrupt Path ): Draw. * Long Chen Vs. Jiang Yifan (6th Heavenstage of Tendon Transformation) : Intervened by Luo Bing . Volume 4: First Appearance of Primal Chaos Shakes Jiuli *Long Chen Vs. Yin Luo (Chosen Corrupt Path - 9th Heavenstage of Tendon Transformation) : Long Chen saved by Guo Ran. *Long Chen Vs. Yin Luo (Chosen Corrupt Path - 9th Heavenstage of Tendon Transformation): Long Chen fled. *Long Chen Vs. Three Chosen (Chosen Corrupt Path and Righteous) : Without definition. *Long Chen Vs. Yan Xing (Chosen Corrupt Path) : Long Chen Won. Category:Long Chen